


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by bispy



Category: K-pop
Genre: Bad Boy Jungkook, M/M, Mentioned Hoseok, Mentioned Jimin, Mentioned Namjoon, Mentioned Seokjin, Mentioned Yoongi, Needy Jungkook, Shy Taehyung, Smut, Swearing, Top Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispy/pseuds/bispy
Summary: Hello, I just wanted to say, thank you very much to the people who leave a like, bookmark, leave nice comments, and just read my story. You are all very kind! I am not that good of a writer, but your comments influence me to keep writing. I appreciate the nice comments, and I will be ready to face negative comments. I would love to read some of your stories, or any suggestions you have, even talk to some of you! I wish you all the best of luck, and the best of luck to new writers.





	1. Chapter 1

Life was pretty rough for Kim Taehyung. He had parents who worked all the time and hardly gave him the attention he needed/deserved. Taehyung wishes he could rely on his parents, like most of the people he knew did, but sadly, that wasn't the case. He had a few friends, people who he could go to when he needed to the most, actually. Their names are Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin.

 

As for Jeon Jungkook, his life was easy, so he says.

 

He was a carefree guy, basically. Jungkook had tattoos on his body, he smocked, hit on almost every guy he saw, and got into fights. Jungkook is a bit of a bad boy. His parents were both drug addicts and alcoholics. Jungkook didn't choose to grow up in this life style, in fact, he didn't have a choice. He would always be around the smell of cigarettes, weed, alcohol, etc. He actually started to do all of these things, minus the drugs.

 

Taehyung was walking along the streets when, wouldn't you know, Jeon Jungkook bumped into him.

 

"Watch where you're going, dork," Jungkook sneers at the boy on the ground. "S-sorry," Taehyung stutters lamely. "Tch," Jungkook tsks. "Get up," he said, holding his hand out for Taehyung. Taehyung slowly reached his hand up and grabbed Jungkook's slightly larger one. Jungkook swiftly pulls Taehyung up. "Um, thanks I guess," he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

Taehyung took a quick glance at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. "I like your tattoos," Taehyung said, pointing to the tattoos that littered the other's arms. "Thanks," Jungkook said, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. "You shouldn't smoke you know. Itcan really affect your health," Taehyung said, watching as the careless boy took more drags from the cancer stick.

 

Jungkook chuckled and looked over at Taehyung. "Why do you care? You don't even know me," he mutters, dropping the cigarette and stepped on it. "I know I don't, but that doesn't mean I'll stand here and watch you slowly kill yourself," he sternly says to the peculiar boy. Jungkook smirked and walked closer to Taehyung. "And what makes you think I'll listen? Maybe I like the feeling of killing myself slowly everyday," he whispered, his hot breath fanning over Taehyung's lips. The older backed up a bit an rolled his eyes. "Good day, Mr. Jeon," Taehyung says.

 

And with that, he walks away.

 

Jungkook watches the, cute boy may he add, boy walk down the street in the opposite direction he came.

 

He bit his lip in thought. Jungkook wanted to get to know the boy a bit more, he didn't know why, but he flt some kind of pull towards him. "Hm," he hummed. He merely shrugged it off and kept walking. The first person he went to was, of course, Kim Namjoon. Him and Namjoon have been buddies for quite some time. They have known each other for around three years or so. Namjoon was also his dealer, but more of a best friend than that. 

 

"Hey, where were you?" Namjoon asked, sitting on his couch smoking. "I bumped into some guy on the street," Jungkook said casually and sat next to him on the couch. "Who?" "I dunno, but he was kind of cute," the tattooed boy says, thinking back to the other. "Oh, seems like my friend has found someone," Namjoon joked. Jungkook simply chuckled, grabbed a cigarette, lighted it, taking a drag and blowing out the toxic smoke into the air. "I just met him, Namjoon,"  Jungkook says, rolling his eyes at his friend.

 

Namjoon chuckled and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "You never know, you could grow some feelings for this guy," he muttered putting out his cigarette. "I highly doubt it. I don't think I'll see him again, anyways," Jungkook shrugged. Namjoon sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair.

 

Jungkook looked over at him. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?" "Yeah, actually," Namjoon perked up. "His name is Seokjin. He's really cute and sweet," he smiled at the thought of Seokjin. "I'm happy for you, hyung," Jungkook said, patting the older's shoulder. "Thanks, Jungkook. That means a lot," Namjoon said softly, looking over at Jungkook. Suddenly, his phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

"It's Jin, we're meeting up for lunch. See you later," Namjoon got up and walked out of the door, leaving Jungkook by himself.

 

Instead of staying there all day by himself, Jungkook decided to go for another walk. It beats staying in and doing nothing.

 

He stood up and walked out of Namjoon's house, making sure to lock it behind him. Jungkook started strolling the streets, shoving his hands into his leather jacket pockets. People gave him strange looks and he merely glared at them. He walked to a little cafe around the corner and walked inside. He walked to the counter and waited for the woman to look up at him. 

 

"Hi! What can I get for you today?" She asked, ready to write down his order. "I'll just have an iced latte, vanilla," he spoke bluntly, taking out his wallet. "Okay, that will be $5.43." He took out his credit card and handed it to her. She took the plastic object from him and swiped it. The pudgy woman handed it back and he put it back in his wallet, putting his wallet back into his pocket. "Your drink will be out in a moment," she said. Jungkook nodded and went to sit at a table near by.

 

"Here you go, sir," a deep voice spoke. Jungkook looked up, only to see the boy from earlier. "Are you stalking me?" He asked teasingly, taking the drink from his hands.

 

"I'm sorry?" Taehyung asked, a confused look on his face. "You don't remember me?" He asked. "Oh, it's you," Taehyung said, starting to remember him. "And no, I'm not stalking you." "Calm down, babe," Jungkook chuckled, "I'm only joking," he winked. Taehyung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

"Well, this was fun," Jungkook said, standing up. "See you around," he smirked and walked out of the cafe, leaving a flustered Taehyung behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Taehyung got up and headed right to work. He worked from early in the mornings to late at night. Sometimes, he would even have to stay super late, sometimes the entire night. A lot of people, mainly drunk people, like to wander in at night and demand something to drink. They would end up staying the night in the cafe or break things and then leave, which would lead to, that's right, Taehyung cleaning up the mess.

 

Tonight, unfortunately, was one of those nights. 

 

Taehyung was cleaning up a couple of tables when he heard the bell ding. Now, keep in mind that Taehyung is by himself because he offered to stay and clean up then lock up afterwards. He turned his head towards the door. It was quite hard for him to tell who it was, since this person had a hood over their head. "Excuse me? We're closed," he said quietly, but loud enough for that person to hear. The guy turned around and ran to Taehyung, covering his mouth. "Shh, they'll find me, keep your mouth shut," the guy sneered.

 

Out of self-defense, Taehyung brought his arm down to the mans stomach and elbowed him. The man groaned and let go of Taehyung. "What the hell, Taehyung!?" He removed his hood. "It's you again!?" Taehyung screeches. "What is wrong with you?" He shouts. "What's wrong with me?" Jungkook yells back. "You fucking elbowed me in the gut!" "I was doing it in self-defense!" 

 

Jungkook groaned and sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you alright?" Taehyung asks, putting down his rags. "Not really. Got into a fight with a group of guys," Jungkook laughed bitterly. "Let me take a look," Taehyung said, moving closer to him. "No, I-" he cut himself off when he realized how close Taehyung's face was to his. 

 

"You got beat up pretty bad. Luckily for you, nothing too major," he said. Jungkook continued to stare at the boy, whom he thought was beautiful, like a work of art even. 

 

Taehyung glanced up at him to catch him staring. "What?" He asked, oblivious to why Jungkook was looking at him for so long. "Um, nothing, sorry. Just spaced out for a bit," he mumbled. "Okay, well, I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Taehyung went to the back, grabbed the first aid kit then came back. "This is going to hurt a bit, so bare with me," Taehyung mumbled.

 

He got out the rubbing alcohol and put some on a cotton ball. He lightly touched Jungkook's busted lip with it, making him hiss in pain and flinch away from Taehyung's touch. "Sorry," Taehyung said, moving his hand away from him. "It's fine... it just stings," he said, looking back at him. He moved closer to Taehyung once again, and he addressed to his wounds carefully and slowly. Taehyung finished with him quickly and put the first aid kit back in its rightful place. 

 

Jungkook kept watching his every move, like a hawk staring at its prey.

 

Taehyung continued what he was doing, before the badly bruised boy came into this little cafe, cleaning the tables. Jungkook leaned back and closed his eyes. "You're going to have to leave now, I'm closing up," Taehyung spoke up, appearing from the back of the room. 'When did he go back there?' Jungkook thought to himself. "Okay." Jungkook stood up slowly and started walking to the door.

 

He walked outside with the other right behind him. Taehyung locked the door to the cafe and walked to his car. "If you need a ride home I can give you one," he said, resting his arms on the roof of his car. 

 

"I don't really think I should go home," Jungkook said, walking to the car. "Why not?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook just stayed quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask something so personal," he whispered. "It's whatever. My parents are drug addicts and alcoholics," he said, also putting his arms on the roof of the older's car. "Oh.. my parents don't pay attention to me," Taehyung told the younger. "I'm sorry to hear that," Jungkook said, frowning slightly. "It's alright, I guess. You have it worse than me so I shouldn't complain."

 

Jungkook hummed and stared at Taehyung again. Taehyung stared right back and tilted his head cutely. "You're staring at me again," he said, trying to get his attention. "I know. I'm looking at someone beautiful," Jungkook said, not realizing he complimented the older male. Taehyung blushed a dark crimson. Jungkook smirked and got into the car. "You getting in or what?" He asked through the window. Taehyung sighed deeply.

 

"What am I getting myself into?" Taehyung questioned himself.

 

He got into the car and started it, the engine roaring to life. Taehyung started driving, but he didn't exactly know where. "Can we go somewhere real quick?" Jungkook spoke up after them being in the car for about ten minutes. "Sure, where?" He asked, slowing the car down a bit. 

 

Jungkook gave him directions to where he needed to go. They arrived at this cliff like scenery. Jungkook was the first to get out of the car and walked further up. After debating with himself for a minute or two, Taehyung finally got out of the car and walked towards the other. "You didn't bring me here to kill me did you?" Taehyung asked, half joking. Jungkook chuckled, "no, I didn't," he said, turning his head and gave him a lopsided smile.

 

Taehyung's heart fluttered and he looked out at the town they live in. 

 

"It's beautiful here," Taehyung said, mostly to himself. "Yeah, it is," Jungkook agreed. "When I need to get away, this is the place I come to, to clear my head and everything, you know?" Taehyung nodded, "but.. why did you show me this place? Have you ever shown anyone else?" "Nope, I guess you're just special," he said, continuing to look out at the bland town. 

 

Taehyung hummed and sighed quietly. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Jungkook asked. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, Taehyung was beyond confused. "You want to go out with me?" He asked. "Not like a date.. just hanging out I suppose you could say." Taehyung nodded. "Alright, I'll go out with you," he agreed.

 

Jungkook nodded and smiled to himself. 

 

They got back into the car and Taehyung drove the younger to Namjoon's house. "Okay, see you later," Taehyung said, stopping the car in front of his friends house. Jungkook got out of the car and was about to walk away when he stopped. "Thanks.. for listening, I mean," he said, bending down to talk through the window. "It was no problem. You did the same for me," Taehyung smiled. 

 

He smiled back. "Alright, I'm gonna go now. Bye," Jungkook said, waving at him. "Bye," Taehyung said softly. He watched Jungkook walk into the house and he drove away.

 

When Taehyung got home, his parents weren't there. He walked into the kitchen only to see a note on the fridge. 

 

_'Taehyung,_

_Your father and I got called to go on a business trip. We won't be back until next Saturday. See you then._

_-Mom'_

 

Taehyung sighed deeply, crumpling the paper and threw it away. He walked up to his room and stripped till he was only in his boxers. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. Taehyung opened his eyes and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. 

 

_-Unknown-: 'Can't wait to hang out tomorrow -Jungkook <3'_

 

Taehyung smiled and put his phone back on the nightstand. At this moment in time, he wasn't wondering how the other got his number, he was just happy to have someone actually care for him. Minus his two friends of course. He stared at his ceiling, smiling widely. The last thing Taehyung had on his mind before he fell asleep was the mysterious tattooed boy and how much fun they're going to have tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung was working in the cafe when Jimin walked in the shop. 

 

"Hey, Jimin. What are you doing here?" Taehyung asked the older boy. "I just decided to stop by," he said, shrugging. "Oh, well, that's nice of you to stop by," Taehyung smiled. Jimin walked behind the counter and leaned on it. "So, what have you been up to?" "Just working.. and," Taehyung bit his lip, "I met someone." 

 

Jimin perked up. "You did? Who is he? Do I know him?" Yes, Jimin knew about how Taehyung was gay. In fact, he was also gay, but Jimin's parents did not approve of this. When he was sixteen, he had come out to his parents. He had hoped it would all go well, like how he thought in his head. But, they were furious. They ended up kicking Jimin out of the house, because they said 'we can't have a sinful person in this household.' 

 

Along the way of Jimin trying to find an apartment of his own, he met someone. He hadn't told Taehyung about him yet. Jimin knew this person for a good three years, Jimin is nineteen, and they just started dating four months ago. 

 

He couldn't wait to tell his best friend. "No, you probably don't know him," Taehyung chuckled. "Well, I have something to tell you, too." Taehyung nodded and looked at him. "I met someone a while back, after my parents kicked me out, and we've been dating for four months," Jimin said, waiting to see how he would react to this sudden news. Taehyung looked at him for a while and then smiled a big smile. "That's great, hyung!" Taehyung exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly. 

 

Jimin sighed in relief. "Yeah.. I haven't been this happy in a long time." "Neither have I," Taehyung whispered.  

 

They kept talking for a while until some guys came up to the counter. "I'd like a Taehyung to go," one said. "And I'd like a Jimin to go," another said. The two rolled their eyes and were about to say something smart back until they looked to see who the two men were.

 

"Oh, it's you, Jungkook." "Oh, it's you, Yoongi." The two said at the same time. They both looked at each other with a confused expression. "You know him?" They asked simultaneously. Yoongi and Jungkook looked at each other and then back at the boys. "Taehyung, that is Yoongi, my boyfriend," Jimin said, pointing to the mint haired male. Yoongi waved at Taehyung and gave him a closed mouth smile. 

 

"Well, that's Jungkook, my friend," Taehyung said, pointing to the tall brunette. Jungkook felt pain in his chest from getting friend-zoned. 

 

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Jungkook. I just found out you existed today," Jimin chuckles. "Same goes for you, Yoongi," Taehyung said to the older male. Yoongi nodded again and looked at Jimin. "Ready?" He asked. "Yep," he said, walking around the counter and to his boyfriend. "Ready for what?" Taehyung asked. "We're going out," Jimin said, fixing his jacket.  "We're going out, too," Jungkook said. "Maybe we can double date?" Jimin asked, looking at his boyfriend and the other two for approval. "I don't care," Yoongi said, shrugging. "That sounds fun," Taehyung said, his eyes lighting up. "Sure," Jungkook agreed with the two.

 

"Great. I get off of work in about an hour or two," Taehyung said, walking to a table and wiping it off. "Okay. Yoongi and I will just go home for now. Unless you want us to wait?" Jimin asked, having already taken his boyfriend's hand. "You guys can go home and I'll just text you when I get off of work." The two nodded and walked out of the cafe, going back to their shared apartment. 

 

"You can leave, too, Jungkook," Taehyung said, taking people's orders. "No, I'll wait," he said. "If you say so," the older male said, leaning against the counter. Jungkook leaned against the counter as well and brought his face extremely close to Taehyung's. He blushed and looked away. "Why won't you look at me?" Jungkook asked, pouting cutely. Taehyung looked at him and rose a brow. He chuckled and pushed Jungkook away, saying he needed to do his job.

 

Taehyung's shift was over and he was getting ready to leave.

 

"Ready?" The younger asked, looking at Taehyung as he emerged from the back of the room. Taehyung looked at him and nodded his head smiling. Jungkook smiled back at him and walked to the door. Taehyung said goodbye to his manager and walked out of the cafe. 

 

"I'll text Jimin now and let him know I got off work," Taehyung said, pulling out his phone. Jungkook frowned slightly. He had no problem with hanging out with his friend and his boyfriend, of course, but he wanted this to just be him and Taehyung. They waited for a while for Jimin to answer, and ended up getting no response from the silver haired male.

 

"Hm.. I guess they got busy," Taehyung shrugged. He turned around and started walking to his car. While his back was turned, Jungkook did a little victory dance and soon followed after the other. He got into the car and waited for Taehyung to start it. "So, where are we going?" Taehyung asked, pulling out of the parking lot, driving down the busy street. 

 

"It's a surprise," he said. "But I'm driving," Taehyung said, glancing over at him. "Right.." he mumbled. "Well, we're going to that carnival that just arrived," Jungkook said. Taehyung's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. Jungkook laughed wholeheartedly at his reaction.

 

They soon got to the carnival and the first thing the older male wanted to do was go on a ride.

 

Take note that Jungkook isn't too fond of roller-coasters, but he would do anything to keep that smile on Taehyung's face. "What do you want to do after this ride?" Jungkook asked, this being the fifth ride they rode in the past hour. "Get something to eat, I'm hungry," he said, crossing his arms. Jungkook nodded and looked ahead as the line was slowly moving forward.

 

After they got off of the ride, they went to get something to eat. 

 

"What do you want?" Jungkook asked, taking out his wallet. "I can pay for my own," Taehyung said, taking his wallet out as well. "Nonsense, I asked you out on this date, it's only right for me to pay," he said. Taehyung sighed dramatically and put his wallet back into his pocket. "Fine, but only this once," he said sternly. "Two corn dogs," Jungkook said, handing his wallet to the guy behind the counter. 

 

The guy swiped Jungkook's credit card and someone else handed them their food. The man handed Jungkook his card back and the two boys thanked the man, starting to walk around while eating. "So, are you having fun?" Jungkook asked, looking over at him. "Yes, yes I am," Taehyung smiled.

 

Jungkook's heart fluttered from seeing him smile. 

 

Soon after, it was time for them to leave. Taehyung didn't want to leave, but he had to get home before it got too dark out. Taehyung drove Jungkook home and they conversed the whole way there. "Today was fun, thank you, Jungkook. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Taehyung said sincerely. "It was my honor to of taken you out tonight, Kim Taehyung," Jungkook said, smiling. 

 

Taehyung blushed and looked down. "I should get going now," Jungkook said. Taehyung nodded and leaned over giving Jungkook a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Jungkook smiled again and blushed a dark crimson. He got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his door. Before he walked inside, he turned just enough to wave goodbye to Taehyung.  Taehyung waved back and drove away. Jungkook opened his door, walking inside. He leaned against the door and sighed. Jungkook had a goofy smile on his face.

 

When Taehyung got home, his parents were sitting on the couch, watching some boring document. "Taehyung!" His mom exclaimed. "How was your date with that Jungkook fellow?" She asked, turning to look at him. "It was fun," he said.

 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," his dad spoke up."Thanks, dad," Taehyung whispered. 

 

He walked upstairs heading to his room. Taehyung smiled softy. He was happy to get this kind of support from his parents. Taehyung changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He laid down on his bed, grabbing his phone, he texted Jungkook to see if he was still awake, and he indeed was. It seemed as though the brunette was also thinking of the fake blonde. 

 

They were so caught up in talking that they ended up texting the entire night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Taehyung," his mom said, shaking him awake. "Go away," he mumbled into his pillow. Taehyung's mom sighed and walked out of his room. He stayed up all night so he is going to be tired as fuck. The male rolled onto his back and groaned at how bright it was this morning.

 

He lazily rolled out of bed and walked over to his conjoined bathroom. He stripped of his clothes, turned on the shower and got in once the water was hot. Taehyung stood under the water, letting his back muscles relax. He thought back to the events of last night, smiling to himself. The elder had grown quite fond of the younger, as did the brunette. 

 

Taehyung thought of Jungkook as confident, handsome, smart, and all out a sweet boy. Sure, Jungkook puts on this whole macho act, but in reality, he's a huge teddy bear looking for love like everyone else. 

 

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, heading back to his room. Taehyung changed into his work clothes and walked downstairs. He didn't see his parents, which wasn't a surprise to him at this point. Taehyung side, grabbing an apple so he had something to eat while walking to work.

 

The elder walked out of his house. Keys, wallet, phone, and apple in hand. He shoved his phone, wallet and keys into his pockets. 

 

He soon reached the little cafe, walking inside as the bell dings, signaling someone was coming in or leaving. "Good morning, Christa," he greeted the young girl behind the counter. "Good morning, Taehyung," she said, a bright smile on her face. 

 

Taehyung walked behind the counter, going to the back to check in. He grabbed an apron, wrapping it around his waist and walking back to the front of the room. He saw more people begin to pile in. "Taehyung, you have that table by the corner," his manager said, pointing to the group of boys. Taehyung sighed but nodded nonetheless. He walked closer until he was standing directly in front of them.

 

"Hello. My name is Taehyung and I'll be your server this morning. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, notepad and pen in hand. 

 

One of the men turned his head to look at Taehyung. He raked his eyes up and down the smaller boys body. "I'd like you to go," he said, winking at him. Taehyung looked at him in disgust then rolled his eyes. "What would you like to drink, sir?"

 

They all told him what they wanted, having Taehyung tell them multiple times they didn't serve beer. 

 

Taehyung walked back over to the counter, walking behind it once again. He heard the bell ding, making him lift his head. He was happy to see Jungkook walk through the door. The younger was wearing tight light blue ripped skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and black beanie. 

 

"Hi," Jungkook said, smiling his cute bunny smile. "Hi," Taehyung sighed, leaning forward on the counter. Jungkook furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?" "Just some pigs over there who can't keep it in their pants," he said, nodding his head in the men's direction. Jungkook turned his head, looking at them with a hard stare. "I'll go over there," Jungkook said, starting to make his way over there.

 

"No, Jungkook!" He whisper shouted to him. He sighed in defeat as the younger was already standing in front of them. 

 

"Hey," Jungkook said in a deep voice. The men turned to look at him, the one who seemed to be the leader, rose and eyebrow at him. "What do you want, kid?" He asked, his arm on the booth next to him. "Leave my boyfriend alone. He isn't your chew toy and he certainly isn't interested in old douche bags like yourselves," the slightly smaller male growled. 

 

"Your boyfriend, huh? Well, he sure wasn't screaming your name last night was he?" The man taunted, standing up. "Okay, Fred, I think that's enough," one of his pals jumped in. "Shut it, Danny," he growled, whipping his head to look at the man known as Danny. 

 

Danny quickly shut his mouth. "You should've seen him. He was writhing underneath me, clawing at my back, moaning my name," Fred continues, making Jungkook shake in anger. 

 

"The little bitch was a good fu-" He was cut short when Jungkook punched him in the jaw. 

 

He staggered back a bit, his body colliding with the table. Everyone in the cafe gasped, including Taehyung. The man was quick to get back on his feet, returning the punch, but harder. Taehyung quickly hopped over the counter, running over to the fighting men. 

 

The older and bigger man had Jungkook pinned to the ground, throwing punches right and left, bound to leave bruises on his beautiful face. It wasn't too long after Jungkook's nose started to bleed. By now, he had a busted lip, bruised cheek, and bleeding nose. Taehyung was quick to stop the man from hurting him any further. "Stop! Please," he begged, pushing the man away from the injured boy on the floor, standing between the two. 

 

"Whatever," he muttered, spitting on the floor. "Let's go boys," he said, walking out of the cafe. The other men slowly followed behind him, terrified that if they said/did the wrong thing, they'd be beaten to a pulp as well. "Sorry," Danny mumbled, the last to walk out of the door.

 

Taehyung soon turned his attention the Jungkook. "Are you okay!?" He asked, kneeling down beside him. He got tears in his eyes, telling himself it was his fault Jungkook got hurt. "I know what you're thinking, and it isn't your fault," he said, turning his head, wincing. Taehyung ignored his comment, helping him stand. 

 

"Christa, I'm taking the rest of the day off," he said. "Okay," she said, nodding her head understandingly.

 

Taehyung slowly and carefully walked Jungkook over to his car, helping him in, and buckling his seatbelt. He closed the door once he was sure Jungkook was belted in. He went to his side, opening the door, getting in, then closing it. He started the engine, putting the car in drive. Taehyung slowly pulled out of the parking lot, driving to his house. 

 

It was silent the whole way there. Neither of them talked, neither of them wanted to. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of their light breaths and the hum of the engine. 

 

Taehyung reached his home in a matter of minutes. He pulled into the driveway, parked the car and turned it off. He got out, going to Jungkook's side, opening the door for him and helping him out. Jungkook shut the car door and Taehyung locked it, the car beeping. They walked up the steps and Taehyung fished in his pocket for his keys. He quickly unlocked the door and the two walked inside.

 

The older male lead Jungkook to the bathroom, sitting him down on the tub. 

 

Taehyung rummaged through the cabinets, looking for the first aid kit. He found it, grabbed a stool, and sat in front of Jungkook. He took out the rubbing alcohol pouring some on a cotton ball. "This is going to hurt," he warned, then starting dabbing it on his wounds. 

 

Jungkook hissed in pain, flinching away slightly. Taehyung pulled his hand away. waiting for Jungkook to give him the 'okay'. He nodded his head, telling him it was okay to proceed. Taehyung continued to dab at his wounds, stopping every once in awhile. "You know, you didn't have to do that," Taehyung mumbled, not making eye contact with Jungkook. "Yes, I did," Jungkook said, looking at Taehyung with a serious stare. 

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and finished patching him up. He stood up, putting the first aid kit away. 

 

He walked out of the bathroom and went to his room to change. Jungkook stood up and followed Taehyung, confused as to why he was mad at him. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked, walking into his room. "I didn't say I was mad," Taehyung said, pulling his shirt off. "Yes, you are. I can tell," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you do it? I don't understand," he half yelled, turning to face him.

 

"He _insulted_ you," Jungkook yelled back, emphasizing insulted. "You expected me to just stand there while he talked bad about you?" "Yes," Taehyung said with a straight face. Jungkook scoffed, "wow, you're unbelievable," he shook his head.

 

Taehyung sighed and looked down. He looked back up, walking over to the infuriated boy.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. i know you were protecting me, but you got hurt because of it," he said in a softer tone. Jungkook looked at him, his gaze softening. "You don't need to apologize for my stupid actions. I'm sorry," he said, hugging Taehyung.

 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck tightly, closing his eyes and sighing. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist, his tattooed arms holding him close. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece. They stood there, not saying a word, afraid to break the comfortable silence. Jungkook was pulling away slightly, but Taehyung pulled him right back.

 

"Let's just stay like this for a while," Taehyung whispered. "Okay," Jungkook whispered back.

 

So, they just stood there. Both of them loving each other's presence, not wanting it to go away. They felt at home around one another, and when they hung out, both of their hearts always beat fast for the other. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say, thank you very much to the people who leave a like, bookmark, leave nice comments, and just read my story. You are all very kind! I am not that good of a writer, but your comments influence me to keep writing. I appreciate the nice comments, and I will be ready to face negative comments. I would love to read some of your stories, or any suggestions you have, even talk to some of you! I wish you all the best of luck, and the best of luck to new writers.

That night, Jungkook had stayed at Taehyung's place. Neither of them wanted to be alone. Although Jungkook had Namjoon, he was probably too busy with his new boyfriend, Seokjin, to pay attention to the younger.

 

It isn't that Jungkook cared that his best friend was happy again, he just needed someone to talk to once in a while, and that someone is Namjoon. 

 

Jungkook slowly walked down the steps, going straight for the kitchen. Taehyung wasn't up yet, and he didn't have to work for another three hours, and that meant that he had to work late tonight. The younger, quietly and carefully, got out a pan. He planned on making the elder breakfast before he got up. Jungkook spent a fair time in the kitchen when he would go to his grandmother's house, which was very often. 

 

He maneuvered his way around the kitchen. "Damn, gotta pee," he muttered to himself. He quickly walked, more like ran, to the bathroom down the hall. Taehyung woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing. He put his arm out, patting around the bed, looking for Jungkook. 

 

He opened his eyes, turning his head to where he would usually see him. 

 

Taehyung sighed and sat up, stretching. He yawned, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He sniffed the air, catching the sweet scent of what seemed to be bacon. The male walked out of his room and downstairs towards the kitchen. He shook his head upon seeing the food left unsupervised. Taehyung started to take over, not knowing where Jungkook was at the moment.

 

Jungkook eventually came out of the bathroom, after taking a quick shower. He walked out and went back to the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. "Oh," he said, stopping in the kitchen doorway. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed before you got up for work," Jungkook said, putting the towel over a chair.

 

"Oh, that's alright," Taehyung smiled. "Are you sure? I can cook that for you," Jungkook said, stepping forward. "Really, Kookie, it's fine," Taehyung said, looking away from the food, waiting for it to finish cooking. "Okay, whatever you say," the younger male chuckled. Jungkook walked closer to the older male and smiled softly. "You're cute, you know that?" He said, looking down at Taehyung.

 

"Shut up," Taehyung mumbled, putting his head into his hands, covering his blushing face.

 

Jungkook pulled them away, leaning his head down. Taehyung looked up at him with wide brown eyes. He relaxed, leaning his head up to meet Jungkook's lips. Their lips almost met, if it hadn't been for the fire alarm going off.

 

They quickly pulled away from each other, Taehyung taking care of the burning food whilst Jungkook opened the kitchen window to let it air out. The two men looked at one another and started laughing. "Let's not do that again, okay?" Taehyung laughed. "Agreed," Jungkook chuckled. No, Taehyung wasn't saying they shouldn't try to kiss again, he was talking about leaving the food unsupervised. 

 

Taehyung looked at the time and said, "shit, I need to go get ready," and bolted up the steps.

 

Whilst Taehyung was taking a shower, Jungkook laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, he hadn't gotten much sleep. 

 

Taehyung had gotten out of the shower and was now dressed in his work clothes. He did all his necessary business, such as do his hair and brush his teeth. The happy male walked down the stairs, humming softly. "Jungkook, I'm going to head out n-" he cut himself short upon seeing him curled up on the couch fast asleep. Taehyung smiled fondly at him.

 

He quietly walked closer, grabbed a blanket, and draped it over his body, being careful not to wake him up. 

 

"See you later, Kookie," he whispered, kissing his forehead gently. He put on his coat and grabbed his keys, walking out of the house. He made his way to his car and got in, starting it up. The engine roared to life. Taehyung backed out of the driveway, zooming down the street to the cafe. 

 

"Good morning, Taehyung," Christa greeted him, a bright smile on her face. "Hey, Christa," he said, giving her a soft smile back. "How's Jungkook doing? That was a pretty bad fight he got himself into," she said, leaning against the counter. "He's doing okay. He has a busted lip, bruises littering his cheek, and his nose.. is not broken," Taehyung sighed, going to the back room.

 

"Well, I'm glad he's okay," she followed him. "Me, too," he whispered.

 

They both went back to the front, doing their job. 

 

Taehyung took orders from several people who came in, he served their food, worked the counter, washed dishes, he was back and forth that day. "Ugh, I'm exhausted," he groaned, rubbing his left shoulder. "I know, so am I," Christa sighed, slumping down against the wall. "Do you want a ride home?" Taehyung asked, helping her stand back up. 

 

"I can just take the bus home, Tae," she said, grabbing her purse and coat. "No, no, I insist." "Okay, let's get going then."

 

They headed out of the cafe, locking up. The two friends made their way to Taehyung's car, getting inside and buckling up. Christa turned the radio on and their favorite song, "Castle", by Halsey came on. 

 

They looked at each other and started to belt out the words as loud as they could. But, they didn't know all the fun would come to an end.

 

It was too late when Christa had screamed about the big shipping truck heading their way. The car flipped over about six times, until it came to a halt upside down. The big burly man that hit them quickly got out of us truck, grabbing his phone.

 

"911, what's your emergency?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

"911, what's your emergency?" 

 

Ambulances came rushing down the street. People stopped their cars to see what all the commotion was about. They gasped upon seeing how damaged Taehyung's car was, whispering to one another and wanting to know if the passengers survived the crash.

 

Back at Taehyung's house, Jungkook had just woken up. He saw the blanket that wasn't on him when he went to sleep and smiled, knowing Taehyung put it on him.

 

He stretched and yawned loudly. "What's there to eat?" he mumbled to himself. Jungkook stood up and went to the kitchen to find something that will satisfy his hunger. After searching for a while, he ended up finding nothing. "Guess we have to go shopping tomorrow. 

 

The tattooed boy walked back into the living room and turned on the television. He started flipping through channels, not finding anything that caught his eye. 

 

He stopped on the news channel and put down the remote. 

 

"There has been a recent crash tonight. A car was driving down the street when a truck collided with them. The driver's side was the side that got hit, and the damages are very bad. The car rolled and flipped onto its back. The paramedics were able to get the passenger out, but the driver is stuck."

 

They did a close up of the car and that, that's when Jungkook bolted out of the house. 

 

He didn't bother putting on a coat. 

 

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay._

 

That's all he could think at the moment. Tears were bringing their way up to is worried brown eyes. He ran faster thinking that Taehyung could be dead.

 

He got to the sight and stopped for a moment. He looked around, trying to find him sitting in the ambulance or something. But, no such luck. Jungkook saw paramedics were gathered around the car, trying to pry open the driver's door. 

 

He ran again, going to the car to help. 

 

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go over there," a police officer stopped him. "Like hell I can't," he said, pushing past the man. "Hey!"

 

"Taehyung!" He shouted, dropping to his knees to see inside the car. He saw him still in the car, unconscious, bloody, and bruised. "Oh god," he cried. 

 

He helped to get the car door open and it finally opened.

 

Jungkook reached inside the car to get to him. He unbuckled his seatbelt slowly and carefully, making sure to not hurt him even more. "Taehyung, please wake up," he whispered desperately, crying now. Jungkook isn't one to cry, but when it comes to someone he holds dear, that's when he breaks.

 

Getting help from a paramedic, they were able to lift him out of the car and onto a gurney. Jungkook stayed by his side the whole time, not letting go of his hand. They hopped into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital. 

 

On the way to the hospital, Jungkook was still holding Taehyung's hand. His head was down and he kept kissing his hand and praying that he would be okay. Taehyung's hand wasn't holding on to Jungkook's, but by some miracle he guessed, Taehyung held onto his hand.

 

Once they got to the hospital, they immediately took Taehyung into surgery. 

 

"I have to go with him, please!" Jungkook yelled at the nurse holding him back "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there," she said calmly.

 

Jungkook had to hold himself back from punching the wall. He rubbed his hands over his face and walked outside to get some air. It was around ten at night, meaning the crash only happened thirty minutes ago. 

 

He wished he had been there, been the one to be in the hospital, been the one who was on his deathbed, not his Taehyung. He exhaled, stood back up, and went into the waiting room.

 

Hours and hours passed by, and nothing. 

 

"Jungkook?" A female voiced called to him. He quickly stood up, thinking it was a nurse, but it was only Christa. Jungkook sighed. Although Christa wasn't the person he wanted to see right now, he was glad to know she was okay. "Christa," he said. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. 

 

He staggered back, but quickly caught his footing. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed, tears staining Jungkook's shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault," he spoke softly, trying to comfort the distraught girl. "Mr. Jeon?" 

 

Christa and Jungkook pulled away from each other. "Yes, that's me," he said, palms sweating. 

 

The nurse smiled at him kindly and reassuringly. "Don't worry, Taehyung is alright. The surgery went well, but he will have to stay here for a while," she said. "Oh, thank god," he said, tears coming to his eyes again. This time, they were happy tears. "Can I see him?" He asked. "Yes, go down this hall, turn left, and it's the third door on your right." "Thank you."

 

He ran down the hall, desperate to see him. Jungkook doesn't want to see him in such a state, though. 

 

After turning down the wrong hallway, he was now standing in front of Taehyung's door. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Jungkook quietly opened the door, he didn't want to wake him in case he was sleeping. For a moment, Taehyung's eyes were closed, but when he heard a door close and footsteps approach him, he opened them.

 

"Hey," Taehyung said softly, smiling weakly. 

 

"Hey, babe," Jungkook whispered, smiling. He sat down on the stool next to his bed, not before kissing his forehead. 

 

"How are you feeling?" After realizing what he asked, he mentally face palmed.  _Obviously he's going to be in pain._ "I'm feeling okay," Taehyung shrugged. 

 

Jungkook nodded, knowing that he is in a lot of pain, but he'd rather him be in pain than be dead. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Jungkook said, feeling guilty for some reason. "Stop it, don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault what happened," Taehyung spoke up. "Is Christa okay?" He asked, concerned for his friend. "She's okay, only cuts and bruises."

 

Taehyung nodded. He looked exhausted, so Jungkook told him to sleep. He watched as Taehyung's eyes fell shut and listened to his steady breathing. Jungkook took Taehyung's hand in his and waited there until he woke up. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed by and Taehyung finally got the okay to go home. Now he didn't have to eat hospital food, so he was more than relieved. But, there was some bad news to follow up on.

"What?" Jungkook said, now not so happy. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Taehyung won't be able to walk for a while," the nurse said. Jungkook dragged his hands across his face and let out a loud sigh. "This is unbelievable," he mumbled. "Since he has been doing well, he might be able to heal faster than most people do."

To Taehyung that was relieving to hear. "So I won't need to be in a wheelchair long?" He asked hopefully. "No, you won't."

Jungkook wasn't happy with the fact that Taehyung couldn't walk, but he was happy he'd recover fast.

They signed some papers and then the elder was free to go home. Jungkook helped him into the car and then placed the wheelchair in the trunk. He got into the drivers seat and sat there, staring at nothing. "Hey, are you okay?" Taehyung asked, grabbing the youngers hand. This broke him out of his daydream.

He turned his head and looked at the other. "You're so beautiful, Taehyung," Jungkook blurted out. A dark crimson covered Taehyung's face. He was too flustered to say anything, not expecting it.

Jungkook started the car and drove away from the hospital. He pulled up in front of Taehyung's house and turned the car off. The male got out, closing the door, jogging around to Taehyung's side. He opened the door for him saying, "one second." He went to the trunk and took out the wheelchair, bringing it around to the other. He helped Taehyung sit down and wheeled him to the door.

"Where are your keys?" He asked. Taehyung reached into his pocket, taking out his house keys. Jungkook silently thanked him and unlocked the house. He wheeled the male inside, closing the door behind him.

"Home sweet home," Taehyung joked. "By the way, how's Christa doing? I know she can't come in since she has work."

He was curious to know if his friend was doing alright ever since the accident. When she would visit him, he would always apologize. She'd smile a small smile and tell him, "it wasn't your fault. Stop apologizing, we're both okay."

Taehyung knew he wasn't the cause of the accident, but he still felt bad. He's just happy she walked out with only some cuts and bruises along with a sprained ankle, but nothing major.

"She's doing well. She came to visit you yesterday but you were sleeping so she told me to tell you she'll come visit soon," Jungkook informed him. Taehyung nodded and looked around his home.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this. I can just ask Jimin to help me, you don't have to," he spoke up, looking away from the younger male. Jungkook shook his head, letting out a quiet chuckle. He walked around Taehyung, standing in front of him. "Of course I'm going to help you. I'm not going to abandon you just because you're in a wheelchair. We'll get through this together, Tae," he said, kneeling down.

He noticed some tears run down Taehyung's face. He wiped them away with his thumbs gently.

"Tae," he said in a soft whisper. The injured male lifted his head, making eye contact with him. He let out a weak sob, suddenly throwing his arms around Jungkook's neck. It threw him off guard, but he wrapped his arms around him nonetheless.

"We will get through this together, okay?" Jungkook repeated. Taehyung merely nodded his head, not being able to form words at the moment. He pulled away and sniffled. "Sorry," he mumbled, wiping his nose.

Jungkook chuckled and stood back up. "Do you need anything right now? Food? Water? Anything?" "Could you bring me over to the couch, please?"

Taehyung let out a small yelp when Jungkook picked him up so suddenly. "Damn.. you're strong," he muttered. It didn't seem like he had heard him. Jungkook gently placed him on the couch and sat next to him. "So, what now?" He asked. "Well, it's currently seven o'clock in the evening, so how about we watch some movies?" He suggested.

"What kind of movies?" Jungkook asked, tilting his head. "Any, it doesn't matter to me." Jungkook smirked, a devious look in his eyes.

He stood up, looking through the movies he had. He picked out a few, putting one into the DVD player. He sat back down, throwing his arm around the elder. "What did you pick?" "You'll see," Jungkook replied, a small smirk on his lips.

The screen then showed 'Anabelle'. Taehyung let out a whine, turning his attention to Jungkook. "Kookie~ you know I don't like horror," he whined. "I know," he chuckled.

Taehyung smacked Jungkook in the chest, moving closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I always will."

Little did the older male know, Jungkook sincerely meant it. He wanted to protect Taehyung from anything and everything that could hurt him.

That night was filled with whimpers, whines, and screams along the lines of "Jungkook I hate you!" and "Jungkook you are so dead." from Taehyung.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter will have smut! If you are not comfortable, please skip until you see °°°.

It's been a couple weeks since Taehyung has been in a wheelchair. He had been going to physical therapy and just in a few weeks, he was back to walking.

The doctors and nurses said it was a miracle how fast Taehyung had recovered. But, it was only because he was so determined to get back on his legs. He hated having to ask Jungkook to get everything for him, he felt like a burden.

No matter how many times Jungkook told him he didn't mind doing things for him, Taehyung still couldn't help but to think that way. Now, he could finally do things on his own again.

The two men didn't know how they ended up in this position so early in the morning, either. Well.. It wasn't early. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Taehyung and Jungkook hadn't gone to bed until it was past almost five in the morning.

Taehyung had said how he didn't want to go to bed yet, so, they decided to bake something. The kitchen had turned into a complete mess.

The males ended up having a food fight, and after realizing the mess they made, spent the next two or three hours cleaning up the kitchen.

Now, Taehyung was sat on Jungkook's lap, the males having a heated make out session. 

The youngest of the two had his hands set securely on the others waist so he wouldn't fall. The other male had his fingers tangled in Jungkook's dark locks. He tugged a bit at his hair, a low moan leaving the youngests lips.

Deciding to tease the male under him, Taehyung grinded down slowly against Jungkook. "Fuck," the black haired male hissed, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Jungkook's grip only tightened on the male on top of him. This caused a tiny smirk to form on Taehyung's lips and he did it again, but this time, harder.

Taehyung took one of his hands way from Jungkooks head, trailing it slowly down his chest to his crotch. Jungkook's breath hitched and his eyes shot open.

His mouth was slightly ajar due to Taehyung lightly palming him through his sweatpants. 

"Taehyung, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaky. Taehyung hushed him, moving his head towards Jungkooks ear. "Let me take care of you," he whispered huskily, causing a shiver to run down the other males spine.

Taehyung placed a kiss on Jungkooks ear, down his neck, and his chest. He was thankful Jungkook slept shirtless. The older male had left many hickeys on the others neck and chest. To which Jungkook let out many moans, groans, and curses.

Jungkook was laying on the bed now, his back was originally against the headboard. He was breathing heavily, his eyes not leaving the ceiling. 

"Taehyung," Jungkook moaned loudly, gripping onto the bed sheets. 

The eldest had palmed the other hard, but slow. "Yes, Jungkookie?" He said, a hint of mischief in his voice. 

He knew he had an effect on him and he loved it. They both had a certain effect on each other. 

Without any words, Jungkook pushed his hips against Taehyung's hand, wanting some kind of friction. The other had stopped his movements and chuckled. "Not so fast, baby. Be patient," Taehyung said.

This caused Jungkook to groan. Finally, but ever so slowly, Taehyung removed the others sweatpants. 

There was an evident tent in Jungkooks boxers and he just wanted them removed. Taehyung leaned down, his breath fanning over Jungkooks dick. 

The youngest moaned quietly from feeling the others hot breath. "Tae, please," he whined out. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Taehyung said, hooking his fingers around Jungkooks boxers.

He slowly pulled the boxers down, Jungkooks member slapping against his stomach. He breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Taehyung placed his hands on Jungkooks toned thighs, rubbing them. He placed his mouth on the inside of his thighs, leaving small and gentle kisses. Jungkook loved the attention he was receiving. His breath hitched again when he felt a small lick on his tip.

That small lick turned in to many licks, leaving Jungkook in bliss. He moaned loudly, his grip only tightening on the bed sheets. 

Taehyung placed his hand on Jungkooks hardened member, slowly pumping him. "Fuck, Taehyung," he groaned. He chuckled, gradually picking up his pace.

Many curses left the males sinful lips, relishing in this moment. 

Soon, Taehyung placed his mouth on Jungkooks tip. He lightly sucked and he received a whiny moan in return. He moved his head up, fitting more of Jungkook in his mouth. 

Jungkooks hand flew to Taehyung's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He pulled when Taehyung hollowed his cheeks, letting out a string of moans.

Taehyung used his hand on the parts where his mouth couldn't reach and Jungkook swears he's in bliss. 

"Shit, right there, baby," he moaned out, pulling on Taehyung's hair. Taehyung let out a groan, the vibrations going straight to Jungkooks dick. 

He moaned loudly, not caring who could hear him right now. He felt a coil in his stomach and knew he was close. "Tae, I'm close," he warned, eyes closed.

The other only hummed, not removing his mouth.

After a few more pumps and bobbing his head up and down, Jungkook released into his mouth. His eyes were screwed shut, one last moan to flow from his pink lips.

The brown haired male came off with a pop, looking straight at Jungkook and swallowing. Jungkook groaned at the sight, breathing heavily. 

°°°

Taehyung crawled up to Jungkooks side, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some lunch, yeah?" He suggested. Jungkook opened his eyes, staring at Taehyung. He just stared at him with so much adoration and admiration. 

"Yeah," he said quietly. Taehyung chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

He stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. "Anything in particular you want?" He asked before walking out. "Just a sandwich," Jungkook replied. 

The eldest nodded his head and left the bedroom. 

Jungkook stared at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. Soon, he broke out into a grin. He stood up, walking to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, making sure the water was hot before he stepped in.

While Taehyung was downstairs, making sandwiches and humming to himself, Jungkook quickly washed himself. 

Once he was done, he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked back into the room. He grabbed a new pair of boxers, throwing on the same sweatpants he had on. He quickly toweldried his hair and headed downstairs.

Taehyung had finished making the sandwiches and was going into the living room when he saw Jungkook. He handed Jungkook his sandwich and plopped down onto the couch. 

He reached for the remote, turning the TV on. Nothing in particular caught their attention, so they put on a drama. 

The two were bored out of their minds and didn't know what to do. 

After Taehyung finished with his sandwich, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He placed his plate in the sink, walking back out. "I have to go to the grocery store, wanna come?" He asked the younger male.

Looking away from the TV, food in his mouth, Jungkook said a muffled, "sure." Taehyung shook his head, smiling. 

"Come get dressed then," he said, beckoning him to get ready. 

Taehyung bounded up the stairs towards the bedroom. He put on a plain white t-sirt and light blue ripped skinny jeans. He threw on a jacket and grabbed his white converse, leaving them up.

He went into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. While he was doing that, Jungkook came upstairs, getting dressed as well.

He put on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt to match. He grabbed his black leather jacket, putting that on. To top it off, he laced up his black vans.

"Jesus, we're just going to the grocery store, not a funeral," Taehyung joked when he walked out of the bathroom.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, making his way into the bathroom to style his hair and brush his teeth. "Ha, ha," he replied sarcastically.

Once they were both done, Taehyung grabbed his wallet, phone and keys, heading out the door with Jungkook behind him. He locked the door and headed to the car. 

Flashbacks of the accident suddenly hit, making Taehyung stop walking. Jungkook stopped as well, looking at him confused. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Taehyung snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, just um.. Can you drive today?" He asked in a small voice. Immediately, Jungkook understood. "Yeah, come on," he said, taking the car keys from Taehyung.

Jungkook got into the drivers side and Taehyung in the passengers. The black haired male could tell the other was a bit scared to be in a car again and that was understandable.

The engine roared to life. Jungkook placed his hand on Taehyungs thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "You're okay," he said softly, giving Taehyung a warm smile. Taehyung nodded his head, giving him a small smile back. Jungkook put the car in drive and off they went to the grocery store.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be a top!tae or top!jungkook story? Please comment what you guys think it should be!


	9. A/N

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm so so sorry. A lot of stuff has been going on and I don't have the motivation to write right now. I might rewrite this, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you will still read this and support this story if I do rewrite it.

Thank you.


End file.
